Fairy Tail Unknown Side Quests
by Ultimate Enigma
Summary: Fairy Tail. A guild that is known worldwide for having the strongest and most interesting wizards. We know of the main story from manga and anime. So this is filled with side journeys the guild have been through. But have never been told. Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail
1. chapter 1

**This is cringe but hey let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

It was a normal day at the guild hall. Everyone was drinking and fighting and as usual some were perving on our Mirajane. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla were all in the corner of the guild playing a quiet game of Poker... that is until.

"Hey you stupid Olof you cheated that's not how you play"

"Yes it is you burnt pineapple"

"Did you just say something Frozen rip off?!"

"Now it's on"

At those 3 words uttered by Gray, Natsu flipped the table and tackled Gray onto the floor and out of nowhere "noooo my beautiful beloved Gray!" It was Juvia jumping in to the fight as well. Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Hey Happy help out buddy!" Yelled Natsu "Aye sir" Happy summons his wings and tackles Gray and Juvia into another table. But before they could continue Erza stepped between them "Boys stop this now or else you both get punishment" 'evil smirk'

Gray and Natsu stopped on their tracks and turned to Erza "Aye sir" and then linked arms and began kissing her feet.

Mira had scene the commotion and had an idea, she came running over to the others and whispered into Erza's ear and after hearing the suggestion she smiled and Hell it was terrifying matching Mira's. Then yelling together "Rap Battle" the guild created a circle around Gray and Natsu.

Natsu out of nowhere brought out some shades and slipped them on and got into a battle pose "Let's do this Poser"

Gray stripped and then using his ice magic created a cap and twisted it backwards then like Natsu pulled out some shades "Alright Spike Bomb."

Elfman then came to the front of the circle and started beat boxing and Laxus stated play mad beats.

Natsu:

Hey my name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail Mage

I master the fire since my days

Igneel is my father, you stupid ice carver

A dragon he is, the best in the biz

Breathing flame on your lame cold name

I burn like the heavens and am a S-class in the making

Your about to be beat, by my amazing heat.

Gray:

Heh that's funny you flaming dummy

Gray is here the Ice Maker mage

Bet you've never seen me on a rage

Your about to get roasted, you spoiled baby lizard

Cause you are as bad with words as you are with job requests we call work

All you do is yell, why don't you just go to hell

Your hot headed thinking just makes us want run, back away from the damn idiot bum.

In the background the guild was shouting "Shiz dis getting real"

Natsu:

Ice maker more like Ice Faker

Did you forget who I am

I'm a flipping Dragon Slayer man

I do my jobs as quick as I can, to show you up, you iced beer can

You always stripping you gotta be trippin

You always perving on the ladies you stupid and shady

With no clothes, you think they are stoked

But let me just say, they all say Nay.

Gray:

BBQ sauce that's what you are making Magnolia a little bit smaller

Breaking everything in your path, think of the homes of kids you trashed

Bet you never even cared, like when you forgot about the town with no sound

You made a promise that day, but never for filled it making me pay

Some Dragon Slayer, who can't get the job done, no wonder Igneel left you alone, never again coming home!

"Oh oh Roasted!"

Natsu:

You just made a huge mistake you frozen snake

I got a fire in my belly and I'm gonna turn you into some melted frozen jelly

Your magic so weak, Lyon you did not beat

You fought a demon too strong for you and got saved by those most important to you

You cry now and cry again making even Erza sad up to level 10

Your the scrouge of Christmas and joy you try to bring, but all you do is make sad ice rings

Juvia is your stalker as creepy as you are a talker

Nothing can be done with your ice, when my fire brings everyone light.

Gray with no words left to say went to a corner in shame and the rest of the guild dispersed back to whatever they were doing before.

Natsu was sitting happy at another table with Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla. All of whom were congratulating Natsu. Erza and Juvia were with Gray trying to calm him Down.


	2. Stuff

Today in the kingdom of Fiore the people of Magnolia were rushing around all over to get ready for the surprise news from Fairy Tail. Everyone was rushing to the guild hall to hear the news, the streets were filled with the people, so many that they got stuck. No one could move and since the news was going to be told at 9:00 am and it was now 8:55am they all had 5 minutes to get to the guild hall. So none managed to make it.

At the guild hall Macao the current Master and Markarov were patiently waiting, waiting, waiting but...

"No one is coming?!" Screamed Markarov and Macao with sad rejected looks. So turning toward the rest of the guild Macao announced his message. "Alright Fairy Tail we are hosting a new event and the prize for this event is a chance to become an S-class wizard. The members were in a roar, since coming back from Tenrou the Fairy Tail members have going through some major sh*. Continuing after everyone calmed Macao revealed the contenders "the contenders are Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Freed and Mest." Once the message finished everyone went crazy you could hear "The he* Mest is not a Fairy Tail member!"

"Mest is not even his name!"

"Mest is with the bloody counsel!"

Above all the shouts Gray's voice reached everyone's ears "shut up and let them finish!"

It took 33 seconds for everyone to calm down. Macao spoke "everyone Mest joining was just a joke" everyone wanted to punch Macao after that so he hid behind Markarov and finished his speech "this year it is a simple and quick challange but still horribly dangerous, You all have to... Sled down Killer Mountain!"

Wendy was sweating and shaking after hearing 'Killer Mountain' "guys what's Killer Mountain?!"

The other contenders had a look of absuloute death on their, it was Natsu who spoke first "you don't want to know" after this everyone went their seperate ways leaving Wendy "Please save me Mavis."


End file.
